Vamp! II
Vamp! II is the second light novel in the Vamp! series. It was published in June 2005 and is 312 pages long. Synopsis To be added. Chapters * /Color Pages/ * Prologues ** /Prologue A: The Midsummer Watermelon and the Midwinter Alraune/ ** /Prologue B: Nidhogg and Hraesvelgr/ ** /Prologue C: The Petty Mayor/ ** /Prologue D: The Vampire Doctor and the Bizarre Professor/ * /Chapter 1: The Council of Vampires Dances, and.../ * /Chapter 2: The Viscount Basks in the Morning Sun, and.../ * /Chapter 3: Doctor and Professor Hole up Underground, and.../ * /Chapter 4: The Two Walk the Path of the Eater, and.../ * /Chapter 5: The Green Army Marches Silently, and.../ * /Chapter 6: The Hour of Humanity Comes to an End, and.../ * /Extra Chapter: The Gravekeeper Approaches in Silence, and.../ Author's Afterword Click "Expand" to read a summary of Narita's Afterword. Narita celebrates the fact that he is allowed eight pages for his afterword this time to make up for the one page afterword of his March release, and separates the rest of his afteword into sections. Each number indicates a page number. About Vamp! Narita notes that it has been a year and one month since the first Vamp! volume, and apologizes that Vamp! II is actually part one of a two-part story. He calls this first part Day Side and the next volume Night Side, and advises the reader to keep an eye out. 1 Narita observes that Gerhardt von Waldstein was the main character of the first volume, but that this volume focuses on multiple characters, including a watermelon. He mentions that he has written stories with 'no main character' for his other series, and apologizes to the readers who angrily tell him that they don't know which character who they are supposed to project onto. Narita advises them to either project onto every character or no character. He admits that even before he made his debut, he desired to write a story about "outrageous characters going crazy." Narita dares to hope that Vamp! II is headed in that direction. 2 Narita confesses that he wants to write a "bunch of things", such as: * "A vampire with the power to stop time!" * "Revival of the vampire emperor!" * "Attack of the space vampires" * Vampire god vs. chainsow" * "Demonic vampire goes to Tokyo" In other words, various concepts from the last generation of shonen manga. He wants to "inflate power levels" of protagonists and enemies alike like no tomorrow, with a galactic vampire fighting tournament as a grand finale - only to finally be stopped by the editorial department. Narita can see how his ideas are a bit of a stretch (though he would love to read such a thing) and says that he would like to go for such a "flashy manga-style action" in another series - or at least, that is what he told his friend. His friend expressed zero interest in his ideas, so Narita suggested that his friend buy his other series - even if his friend had no intentions of reading them. Future Plans 3 Narita affirms that next up will either be Vamp! III or a short story anthology, but assures the reader that the second half of Vamp! II is a priority. Afterwards, he plans to finish Etsusa Bridge and Durarara!!, and focus on Baccano! and a new series. About the Editorial Department 4 Narita explains that two editors have worked with Narita on his several previous volumes: editor-in-chief Suzuki, and Wada. Wada gave him suggestions for book titles for the first time, such as calling the second Vamp! volume "Vavamp!" and the third volume "Vavavamp!". Wada announced several days later that - just like he'd said the other day - they will be adding Roman numerals to Vamp! II. Narita is fairly bewildered, and deems Wada a man of many mysteries. Words of Thanks 5 'Narita apologizes to Suzuki, Wada, Jasmine the schedule manager, and everyone else at Media Works for having missed the deadline for ''Vamp! II. He thanks his family, friends, the inhabitants of the "city of S," Enami Katsumi, and his readers. '''Postscript 6 Narita mentions that he is serializing Hariyama-san, Center of the World irregularly over at Dengeki hp, and encourages the readers to check it out. He suddenly realizes that he may have been given eight pages for the afterword, but the same word count limit. In fact, he thinks it might be 7 even less than usual, and in his confusion mentions that "even Sekai Fushigi Hakken" (a quiz & talk television show in Japan) was revamped. He expresses his hope to see the reader in the next volume, concludes that the word count really is shorter, and demands to know what is going on before presumably hitting the limit - for the eighth page is blank. 8 Category:Light Novel Volumes